Passing Days
by ThexTornxPiece
Summary: It's a new school year for the Cross Academy students, and this year, Zero is unable to attend. Kaname is desperate to see Zero again, and Yuki is the only thing comforting him now. Will Zero come back? YAOI/Shonen-ai warning!
1. Without Him

**Passing Days  
**_by ThexTornxPiece_

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** It's a new school year for the Cross Academy students, and this year, Zero is unable to attend. Kaname is desperate to see Zero again, and Yuki is the only thing comforting him now. Will Zero come back? YAOI/Shonen-ai warning!

**Warnings: **Yaoi (male/male)

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, hints of Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and its characters belong to their creator Matsuri Hino, not me! This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY! I am not making any money from this. This is just for fun.

**Notes: **This is just a short chapter I wrote, I hope to make it a complete story. I will not continue to write it unless someone tells me too! :) If you don't think I should, please tell me. This is my first time writing here on fanfic, so please be gentle. Arigato, hope you enjoy the first chapter!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: "Without you"  
**

_Young girls sure are…hyper, _Kaname thought, as he watched three freshman girls giggle excitedly about the first day of school. _What's the big deal? Just another boring year, especially since he __isn't here…_Kaname walked away from the window he was looking out of and stood in the middle of his room. His room was on the second floor in the Moon Dorm. He stood there for a moment and sighed, turning toward the door as he knew someone was about to knock. He opened it before they could. "Yes?" he said. It was Kain. "Kaname-sama, people are expecting you in ten minutes at the gate, and when I say "people", I mean ecstatic human girls. Just letting you know," he said, his voice deep and annoyed. Of course he was annoyed, it was cute the first year at Cross Academy, but now it's just silly. "Yes, thank you, Kain." Kaname closed the door and grabbed a book that was lying on his desk. It was titled "Control & Succeed". Why did Kaname still have to be here? He already knew pretty much all of the information he needed to know. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up and try to ignore the fact that I won't be able to see him.._._ At least Yuki's still here," he murmured to himself. He walked out the door and into the brightly lit hallway, where many other vampires chatted happily.

As he walked down the hallway, the girls stared at him in awe. "He's even more handsome than last year!" one girl whispered to her friend. Kaname sighed. _What is the point of whispering? _he thought. _They know I can hear them. _Kaname smiled politely at the vampires he walked passed. "Good evening, Kaname-senpai!" a girl with jet black hair said to Kaname as he walked by. "Good evening," he said simply. Finally arriving at the gate, he joined the group of nobles that were waiting for him. "You ready?" Ruka asked Kaname. "I suppose," he answered. Everyone knew why he was acting different, but they didn't dare say anything about it. Kaname can become angry in the blink of an eye these days. Kain and Aidou stared at Kaname as he stood in the center of the group, waiting for the gate to open. "What are you staring at?" he asked, a bit irritated. He hid his irritation, though, because he knows that if he doesn't stay calm he might burst. They were quiet. Kaname sighed, about to open his mouth to say something, but just then the gate started to open. _Here we go,_ he thought.

Human girls screamed with excitement as the Moon Dorm students walked on. "Hello, Aidou-senpai! " a group of girls said as they continued to walk. "Hello, ladies! Was I the one in your dreams last night?!" Aidou continued on, but Kaname blocked out the annoyance. Yuki was trying to push the girls away on one side, and on the other side… "If you ladies keep pushing, I'll make you cry," a familiar, quiet voice filled Kaname's right ear. He quickly looked toward the source of the voice, but saw no one there. Kaname half smiled at himself. _Fool, now you're hearing things, _he thought. He stopped and turned to face Yuki. "Hello, Yuki. Good to see you're still hard working as always," he said quietly. "O-Of course! It's my duty!" she said. All the girls stood still and stared at the two. "I want to talk to you alone, please meet me at the Moon Dorm tonight after your duties." He said. Yuki stared with those big brown-red eyes. Then, she finally managed to choke out, "Y-Yes!" Kaname smiled slightly and turned back around and lead the group of nobles to the Moon Dorm. They knew not to ask, but they were pretty sure they knew anyway. Kaname paused maybe twenty feet away from the door. He sensed a presence, but not just any presence, a very familiar one. It was inside the Moon Dorm, right on the other side of the door. With unbelievable pureblood speed, less than a half a second later, he was at the door pulling it open. Just then , a silver-grayish colored cat ran out and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. Kaname blinked. "What is _this_?" He asked, automatically looking at Aidou. It's obviously his doing. "I-I have no idea, Kaname-sama, I swear!" he replied. Kaname looked at the oddly colored cat once more and shrugged it off, entering the Moon Dorm.

Kaname was in class, standing near a window, pretending to read the book he was looking at. He was thinking about that cat. He looked out the window and sighed. _Why do I keep thinking about some cat? What significance does it have for me? _Kaname shook his head, closing his eyes. He had a huge headache since he woke up this evening, and he was already irritated. _Damn him. _How in the world was he going to be able to concentrate this year? What was the point, anyway? As the evening went on, and the professor babbled random crap about controlling your powers, Kaname became more and more irritated. He just wanted to be out of there. Finally, the professor dismissed the class. Everyone waited for Kaname to rise, but he was busy staring at his desk, thinking. The room was completely silent. Kaname looked up, realizing the dead silence, and got up and quickly left the room, with the others following behind him. Everyone went the opposite way Kaname did, his aura dark and angry. Takuma usually followed him to his dorm room, since his was right across from his, but he didn't. Something about Kaname's back said _"Don't follow me, don't even look at me." _He knew it wasn't an order, it was a desperate request.

How could he talk to Yuki now? He was irritated enough to punch a newborn kitten. He sighed. _Get a hold of yourself, idiot! You are a pureblood, you're not supposed to be showing your anger. _At least _this _pureblood wasn't. Kaname stopped and took a deep breath, sensing Yuki's gentle presence. He began to relax. Yuki ran up to Kaname, pausing a few feet away from him. She was smiling, completely oblivious of his mood, which was good. "I have finished my duties for the night, Kaname-senpai! What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Kaname was silent for a moment, taking in her soothing aura. He walked closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Even after having a horrible day, you always have some way of calming me down, Yuki." He said the last word softly, although it screamed in her ears. As he figured, her cheeks turned pink. She didn't know what to say at that moment. Kaname smiled. "I don't know how you do it…" he murmured, reaching out to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. He was no longer irritated, just emotionally drained. He inhaled her sweet scent coming from her hair. At this point, Yuki was paralyzed. Practically her whole face was flushed.  
"K-Kaname-senpai.. What are you doing?" she managed to ask. He slowly pulled away, letting her go. He smiled at her and said, "I just needed to..smell you, I apologize if I scared you." Yuki shook her head. "No, of course not! It's okay, really. But what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "I was wondering.. How is-"

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in the direction opposite of Kaname. He stood there staring at Yuki, wondering how she knew what he was going to say. No more than a second later, he figured it out. Yuki ran behind Kaname. Did his heart just stop? He couldn't tell. Finally, he turned around, seeing Yuki standing in front of a tall figure. _No way.._ he thought. Was he seeing things again? No, this time it was real. It was _him. _"Yo," a familiar voice said to Yuki.


	2. Cranky and Lazy

**Passing Days  
**_by ThexTornxPiece_

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** It's a new school year for the Cross Academy students, and this year, Zero is unable to attend. Kaname is desperate to see Zero again, and Yuki is the only thing comforting him now. Will Zero come back? YAOI/Shonen-ai warning!

**Warnings: **Yaoi (male/male)

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, hints of Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and its characters belong to their creator Matsuri Hino, not me! This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY! I am not making any money from this. This is just for fun.

**Notes: **This is the new chapter for "Passing Days". I hope it's not too short. Not much to say here, other than I hope you enjoy it. ^-^

* * *

"You're back, Zero! I really didn't expect you to be back so soon. How did it go? I thought you were going to be gone all year?" Yuki asked the tall boy in front of her. She was still blushing from the embrace Kaname and her had shared moments ago. Zero was fully aware of Kaname standing behind Yuki, looking like he just saw a ghost. "Fine, obviously." Zero answered, ignoring the second question. There was a moment of silence. "So, you actually came back in one piece," Kaname finally said, stepping behind Yuki. Zero glared at him. "For one thing, when have I ever failed a mission?" Zero asked, already irritated. Kaname hated pretending to be Zero's rival, especially after the event that took place in Kaname's bedroom before Zero departed…

"_Mission XX80" was the title of Zero's mission contract. He was looking over it one more time before he left, already packed and ready. The first paragraph of the contract states: "There's been an attack in Morskuya, Level-E's have started appearing out of nowhere and killing off humans. Hunters around Japan have been ordered to put an end to it. You, being the one of the few best young hunter in Japan, must come! Leave as soon as possible." Zero sighed. "And I thought I was going to be able to have a summer vacation this year," he said to himself. Zero grabbed his light brown hunting coat and put it on, grabbing his suitcase. He was leaving way too early for his flight, but he didn't care. He didn't want to run into Yuki again, she's crazy when it comes to his missions. Too worried. Why would she care, anyway? She loves __**Kaname, **__not him. Even though he still had feelings for the girl, he kind of just gave up. _

_Zero was quickly walking out of the Sun Dorm when he came upon Aidou, standing there waiting for him. He looked annoyed. "What is it, vampire?" he asked. Why the hell would Aidou be standing there? Aidou sighed, unfolding his arms. "Kaname-sama would like to have a word with you," he said. "He's in his room." Zero raised an eyebrow. Aidou was glaring at him. "I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you," he warned. Zero walked away from Aidou, ignoring him. _

_Why would he want to talk to Kaname? More importantly, why would __**Kaname**__ want to talk to __**him? **__He could tell Aidou was wondering the same thing. __Confused, Zero shook his head, continuing to walk toward the gates. Aidou shrugged. "Oh well, I tried," he said. Turning around with a big grin on his face, he began to walk. Two seconds later, he slammed into a cold, hard body. "Ack!" he yelled, stumbling backward. He looked up, his grin immediately disappearing. "K-Kaname-sama!" was all that popped into his mind. "It seems you've failed requesting Zero to come talk to me, Aidou. I'd like to talk to you about this later," Kaname said calmly. "Yes, Kaname-sama. I apologize," he said, looking down._

_Sitting at his desk, Kaname was playing chess by himself. He sighed. I can't force him to come talk to me, but I can't deny that I'm extremely disappointed, he thought. Kaname stood up, walking toward his window. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat, sensing Zero's presence outside the Moon Dorm. He's supposed to be long gone by now, isn't he? He looked out the window, searching. All he saw was that damn cat again, standing by the entrance to the old dorm. He didn't know why, but that cat really pissed him off. Then again, everything did now. He'd never seen the cat before, why has it suddenly appeared out of nowhere? He turned away from the window to see Zero standing in his doorway. _

_What the __**hell?!**__ was all he could think of at the moment. Many questions filled his mind. Why didn't he sense him in the hallway? "Zero, I'm surprised to see you here.. Please, have a seat." he said politely. He couldn't help but smile, watching Zero sit on his large bed. Zero looked at Kaname and said, "I don't know what the hell you want with me, but it was irritating the crap out of me, so I came back." Kaname laughed. He loved when Zero acted so.. human. Zero stood back up. "I don't know why you're laughing, but if you have nothing to say to me then I'm lea-" before he could finish the last word, Kaname pushed Zero flat on his back on the bed. "Zero, listen to me.." Kaname said. Zero instinctively reached his arms out, trying to push Kaname away, but Kaname was much faster than him. He pinned Zero's arms down with his hands, staring at the hunter thoughtfully. "What?!" was all Zero could say, he was so confused once again, not knowing what was happening. "Listen to me!" Kaname yelled. "You need blood, don't you?!"_

_Zero blinked and stared at the vampire that was pinning him, not knowing what to say. Yes, he did need blood, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. "The tablets aren't enough for you, correct?" Kaname asked. "If you leave this place without having any, who knows what will happen when you're out there?" Kaname released one of his arms, reaching up to his own neck to loosen his tie. "Take from me.." was the last thing he said. Throwing his tie to the side, he pulled off his vest and dropped it. Zero sat up, unsure of what he was about to do. Kaname unbuttoned the first three top buttons of his shirt, loosening his collar. Catching a glimpse of the pureblood's pale neck, Zero's eyes immediately turned crimson red. He began to breathe heavily. He wouldn't do it, would he? _

_Zero thought hard, staying completely still, only his chest moving. Kaname grabbed Zero by the back of his head, quickly pulling him to his very exposed neck. Zero gasped and panted, trying to look away. He didn't want to pull away though, he wanted.. no, __**needed**__ this..__ After what seemed like an eternity, Zero opened his mouth, clutching Kaname's shirt with his hand. He trailed his tongue along the side of his neck, prepping the area. Kaname shivered slightly at the touch. Zero put his other hand on Kaname's shoulder, gripping it tightly. The pureblood winced very slightly as Zero sank his fangs into his neck. He wiggled his fangs in deeper, attempting to make the holes bigger. Kaname closed his eyes and groaned, making Zero twitch. He was being controlled by his blood lust, wasn't he? No way can this be so.. So beautiful, so right. Zero could feel his pants getting tighter. This was only the effect of pureblood blood, wasn't it? There's no way this man could…_

"And another thing, the disgusting leeches eventually retreated," Zero continued on, "we tried to hunt them down, but they somehow escaped." "That's great, Zero!" Yuki said. "Not really, I wanted to finish them off.." he said, sighing. Kaname was standing there, blushing from the memory of him and Zero. "Well, since you've returned, shouldn't you go talk to the Chairman?" Kaname advised. "Already did," Zero responded. Kaname nodded and turned around. "You two must have some catching up to do, so I'll take my leave," he said. Yuki opened her mouth to speak, but Kaname was gone, leaving the two standing alone in front of the Moon Dorm.

_Damn it all to hell! _Kaname thought, punching his desk hard, leaving a big hole in the center. _He finally returns, and all I do is stand there like an idiot?! Not to mention that stupid blush on my face. What is wrong with me? _Kaname ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, attempting to calm down. He looked at his wrist watch, checking the time. It's only 1:00 a.m. _What am I going to do with myself for the next six hours? _he wondered. He didn't feel like eating, he didn't want to play chess.. He just wanted to think about Zero. Kaname sighed, sensing Takuma's presence nearby. He didn't want to get up, so he clicked the door open with his mind. Kaname laughed at himself. _Great, not only am I a cranky vampire, I'm now a lazy one, too. _

Noticing the door was halfway open, Takuma knew it was okay to come in. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and stood by the wall. "What is it, Takuma?" Kaname asked. Takuma straightened and said, "Kaname, Zero has returned, as you probably know. But I was hoping to talk to you about him. Today, you seemed so…_sad. _More than usual. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm here to talk, whether you're upset or frustrated, whatever it is. As you know, Shiki and I have developed a relationship, and I just hope you can too. I know it's tough, and you're confused, but it will work out." Takuma felt strange giving a pureblood advice, but he could tell his friend needed it. Kaname thought for a moment in silence. "Thank you, Takuma. I appreciate that," he said. Takuma nodded and quietly left the room. Kaname didn't mind Takuma giving him advice, it was actually comforting. He walked toward his window, looking outside. Yuki was still talking to Zero under a tree. Kaname stared at the beautiful ex-human.

_Zero... _He slowly ran his fingers through his hair again, closing his eyes. _Can I ever tell you how I feel about you?_


	3. Busy Minds

**Passing Days  
**_by ThexTornxPiece_

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary:** It's a new school year for the Cross Academy students, and this year, Zero is unable to attend. Kaname is desperate to see Zero again, and Yuki is the only thing comforting him now. Will Zero come back? YAOI/Shonen-ai warning!

**Warnings: **Yaoi (male/male)

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, hints of Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and its characters belong to their creator Matsuri Hino, not me! This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY! I am not making any money from this. This is just for fun.

**Notes: **Sorry this is late! I was so busy doing school work and Thanksgiving and all.. This is a short chapter because I just wanted to get it posted, and it seemed like a good time to stop for now. Please leave reviews if you want me to continue! Much appreciated, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: "Busy Minds"**

There was a sound of birds chirping and Zero slowly rose from his bed, looking out his window. Three little birds were standing on a nearby tree branch, chirping loudly toward Zero's direction. Zero sighed. _I guess it's better than an obnoxious alarm clock, _he thought. He reached over to his end table, pressing the off button on his alarm clock so it wouldn't go off later. He stood up and stretched his tired muscles. Looking over, he watched the three birds hurriedly fly away, as if frightened. Zero chuckled and walked toward his closet, pulling out his school uniform. He'd already showered the night before after chatting with Yuki. Man, did that girl ask a lot of questions. He wasn't gone _that _long. Zero yawned while slipping into his pants, looking toward the sink on the other side of his room with a small glass and a box of blood tablets. After putting on his belt and locking it, he walked over to his sink and filled the glass with water. Grabbing the small, decorated box, he took out two tablets and dropped them into his glass.

Watching the clear water turn faded red, he sighed. _These things suck, I'd much rather have Kaname's blood.. _Zero touched his lips, remembering the feeling of Kaname's smooth skin under them. _You idiot, you were lucky he even let you do it before. _Why couldn't he stop thinking about that damn pureblood? This isn't normal, he shouldn't even be thinking about Kaname at all. Kaname was his enemy, and that was it. Though, it did seem like Kaname wanted something more that night. He could tell from that lustful look in his eyes. Did he want more, too? Zero wasn't sure. If he had more time, would they have done something forbidden? He sort of wish he did. Was he actually attracted to this vampire prince? _No, no, no!_ Zero, angry with himself, dropped his glass into the sink, turning around to finish dressing. Once he was done, he walked out of his room, slamming the door shut behind him, not caring who he woke up in the process.

Kaname couldn't sleep that morning, he was too busy staring at the image in his mind. The image of Zero's face directly beneath his, staring up at him. He hadn't stopped thinking about that night, or Zero, since he returned. Kaname was so confused, so many question filled his mind. _Why do I feel so strongly about him? _It wasn't very often he had feelings for a man. _Can I ever tell him? _The only person he'd shared his feelings with was Yuki. _What if, assuming I tell him, he.. rejects me? _The image in his mind started to fade away. _No! I can't think like that! _Kaname struggled to bring the image back. He then laughed at himself. _You're being ridiculous, Kaname. _Rolling over onto his stomach, he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

Zero, sitting against a tree, looked at his watch. _Only 6 a.m. _He felt stupid for dragging himself all the way out here without even knowing what time it was. _Is my mind really that busy? I even looked at my alarm clock when I woke up and didn't even bother to look at the time. _Zero, not knowing what to do with himself, pulled out his Bloody Rose. He traced his fingers across the "CROSSING" that was carved into it. If Kaname ever tried anything on him, would he use his gun to scare him off? Well, he wouldn't be able to scare him, but it would probably stop him. Or would it?

Zero stood up, putting his trusty friend away. Since school didn't start for a couple hours, he figured he'd practice his target shooting. Walking back toward the school, he noticed a familiar figure standing at the gates. _Kaname. _He was standing alone with his arms crossed, wearing slacks and a black button up shirt.

"What do you want, Kuran?" he asked. Kaname unfolded his arms and walked toward the ex-human. _Wasn't he supposed to be asleep at this hour? _"I want to talk to you," he said tiredly. Zero walked toward a secluded area of the school. What does he got to lose? Zero stood a couple feet away from a tree, staring down Kaname. Kaname just stood there. Zero stared him down for a moment, and said "Well? What is it?" Kaname looked sort of nervous, which was very odd for him. "Why are you awake so early? If I may ask." Zero was drawn back by the unimportant question. "I wanted to practice shooting. I should be asking you the same thing, not like I care," he said simply. Kaname walked closer to Zero, staring into his eyes. "Is that so?" he asked, still moving closer. "Um, yeah." Zero wasn't sure what to make of this, but oddly enough he didn't mind being here, alone with this man.

"I couldn't sleep either, Zero. I think you know why," he said, slowly walking his fingers up Zero's arm. Zero backed up against the tree, Kaname following. Kaname stopped, not breaking eye contact with Zero. Zero noticed Kaname's neck was showing, his top buttons undone. _Were they undone before? _Zero wasn't sure, but he knew it was doing weird things to his body. Kaname clamped his hands down on the tree behind Zero, his arms on either side of his shoulders. "You didn't drink this morning, did you?" he asked, looking at him questioningly. Zero shook his head, trying his best not to lay his eyes on Kaname's neck again. He knew where this was going. _All the vampires are asleep, and so are the day class students… _Zero thought, knowing Kaname was thinking the same thing.

Kaname traced one of his fingernails along his neck, leaving a line of blood for him. Zero's eyes immediately turned red and he started to pant. He forced himself to look away. Kaname grabbed Zero's chin, making him look at him. The blood coming from Kaname's neck was slowly dripping down his chest, leaving a thin trail. "You know you can't stop yourself, so why try?" Kaname said, and slight smile across his face. Zero slowly leaned into Kaname, grabbing his shirt from both sides of him. It felt silky and cold under his fingers. Kaname unbuttoned another button on his shirt, leaving more room for Zero. Starting at the bottom, Zero slowly licked the blood on his bare chest, making Kaname shiver. He continued moving up the trail until he got to his neck. Kaname grabbed Zero's hair, loving the feel of his wet tongue on his neck. He pressed himself against the lustful hunter, moving his knee between his legs. He felt Zero's hard manhood on his knee.

Zero was just about to bite into Kaname's neck when he was grabbed and pulled away from the tree, now on his back on the ground. Kaname couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted this man so badly. Kaname, now on top of Zero, kissed down his neck lightly. Zero groaned, moving his head back to expose himself more. Zero knew this was only the beginning, and he really didn't give a fuck anymore.


End file.
